The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for transmitting or conducting electrical signals from a conductive portion of a component, such as a lead or a wire, to an inner layer of a multi-layer substrate or board and, in particular, relates to the performing of such signal transmission or conduction without the use of vias, plated-through-holes, and the like. The present invention also relates to methods for manufacturing multi-layer substrates which are suitable for carrying out the aforementioned functions.